Ricecake
by AnonymousPotatoe
Summary: DISCONTINUED read profile for evaluation


_**DISCLAIMER**__: I do not own the Transformers franchise. All the characters/items mentioned belong to their respective owners. _

_**HOWEVER**__, this fanfiction does belong to me as does my OC (Authors note at bottom). Please be considerate and do not distribute without my consent. (As in posting the story link on another website, taking a screenshot and posting it somewhere, etc.)_

_Stuff to note:_

E.G. = comm. links

'_E.G._'= thoughts

"**E.G**" = Bee's bleeping, just to understand what he is saying

Chapter _One_

The femme ran from the lab, her stride lengthening. The drones chased after her. She dodged their plasma bolts and swerved suddenly, knocking two of the drones to the ground. She then proceeded to run from the remaining two, trying to run her way out of the maze of hallways.

A plasma bolt grazed her shoulder. She tripped and grasped the wound, life energon oozing. She flipped her hands into guns from subspace and targeted the two drones, hitting them both. They fell with a satisfying clunk.

She smirked and nodded, then slowly got up, clutching her shoulder. She winced as the energon left a trail. Curse those drones. At least they were off her tailpipe now.

She came to a fork and went left, then came face to visor with a Decepticon. His visor showed no emotion, just coordinates. Her wings flicked in confusion. She widened her eyes and backed up as a portal opened in front of him.

Hesitating, she stood. What was this decepticon doing?

_Run!_ a voice sounded urgently in her head.

She hesitated once more and ran through the portal, her long tail waggled, straining to balance her through the air. She landed pede's first onto a dry, sandy ground. The portal that opened above closed and she was left stranded, alone in the desert.

_'That was... weird. They let me escape. It was almost too easy.' _The memory of Shockwave's shocked 'face' still burned fresh in her mind. She snickered.

_'I might as well start walking..' _she thought, turning eastward and walked_. _ Her tail tracked through what was left of the sand on the ground

The bright light that was above her traveled towards the west, making the puffy white streaks turn pink and purple. She narrowed her optics as they adjusted to the vividness of the light.'_This planet is weird_,' she thought, '_But pretty_...

_'Although, not as beautiful as Cybertron_.' The thought warmed her. She only knew what her home planet looked like from the cheated looks over Shockwave's shoulder and the many drones' chatter when they came in for guard. Their vague descriptions were enough to have her wonder why they would leave.

Her audio receptors picked up a noise behind her. Ducking behind a rock, she narrowed her optics and zoomed in, spotting a yellow and black vehicle driving on a gray path. A bulky, green vehicle followed suit.

_'Two to one_.' Thoughts raced through her head, '_I can take them on. Besides, I did take out four drones...'_

Her courage didn't come through, though. She never had field training, the result of being in a lab from the beginning of her life. The rock was the only protection she had, besides her special sword and guns. She curled her tail around her pedes as the sound of shifting metal echoed her way, and came to the conclusion that the vehicles were Transformers. But their allegiance or designation were to be found.

"Are you sure you saw something? It could have been a wild animal or human."

A series of beeps replied.

The first voice sighed. "O.K., fine. But if turns out to be nothing, you're doing the explaining to Optimus.''

She bit her lip to prevent a squeak from escaping._ Optimus_? The Optimus _Prime_?

So they were Autobots.

''Hey Bee, I think you were right about it being Cybertronian. Look.'' The first voice stated.

She dared to peek at what the voice, who turned out to be a bulky green mech, pointed to at the ground. A puddle of Life-En was on the ground. She gave her self a mental slap.

The yellow and black mech bleeped back to the bulky green one.

''Mmhmm. And by the looks of it, it's pretty new,'' said the bulky one.

She quietly took out her gun and sword from subspace, preparing for a fight. Her wings flicked up apprehensively.

The yellow and black mech slowly turned, inspecting the area. By the looks of it, he was the scout. His blue optics grazed across the landscape, and they ended onto a rock. His sensors told him that there was an occupant of the space. He narrowed his optics in suspicion and crept towards it.

One of femmes' wings strayed from behind the rock, and the yellow and black mech bleeped surprisingly, grabbing the attention from the bulky mech to her.

_'Pit!'_ she cursed inwardly, and opened fire to distract the mechs long enough for her to run.

She fire of the plasma shot above her head, and she ducked, running hurriedly to find something, anything, to escape quickly.

Suddenly, a small, feline creature bolted from a hole. Realizing what she was capable of, she scanned the creature and transformed into it, her protoform melding into a metallic version of the feline creature. Her wings fanned out, and she folded them. She widened her optics in surprise, as she never did really transform into anything before now.

The fire of plasma stopped, but she continued running. '_It is remarkably faster than my protoform, though,' _she thought gleefully, and continued to run from the mechs.

* * *

''Was that... real?'' Bulkhead sputtered in shock.

Bumblebee couldn't believe it either. The femme _scanned_ and _transformed _into the bobcat. With wings.

_'What in the name of Primus?'_

"**We better report back to base..." **He bleeped to Bulkhead.

"Yeeah..." Bulkhead replied. He shook his helm distractedly.

Bulkhed to base. Does anyone copy? asked Bulkhead through the comm. channel.

Loud and clear! Piped up a voice; it was Miko.

Hey Miko! Can you tell Ratch to open the GroundBridge at our coordinates?

A pause. He's doing it now.

The air crackled and a green portal opened in front of Bulkhead. The two mechs stepped through, and they were back at base.

"Aything to report?" Ratchet asked gruffly as he closed the Bridge.

Bee and Bulkhead looked at each other. "Uh.. would you know anybot who can transform into a bobcat? Or any other life form?" Bulkhead asked, unsure of himself.

"Eh.. what?" Ratchet asked, dumbfounded. He hoped this wasn't a prank.

**" 'Cause we saw it. Like, just happen right in front of us." **Bee bleeped.

"A cybertronian turning into an animal? I thought you guys can only transform into vehicles and aircraft," Raf questioned.

"Respectively. But... there was a time when..." Ratchet's voiced trailed off as Optimus stepped into the main room.

"What was it's designation?" Prime questioned Bulkhead.

"Dunno." He replied bluntly. "The femme simply started shooting us before we could say much. She wasn't a Decepticon though."

Arcee stood up. "Are you positive?" she asked tersley.

Bulkhead simply shrugged. "But there was this wierd looking symbol on her chestplate. It looked like a lizards head."

Ratchet turned and typed a few keys in the computer database. Sure enough, results came up.

He widened his optics. "It's- she, is a Predacon..." He managed to say.

The air crackled in surprise.

"What's a Predacon?" Miko broke the silence.

"It was an allegiance that existed long before your time. Practically when humans were first evolving." Ratchet replied, turning to the other 'Bots.

"What else is there?" Arcee asked, pointing to the monitors.

Ratchet continued. "It says here they were fighting another allegiance called the Maximals. It notes that they came crashing into into earth, warping through time as the Maximals and Predacons fought each other. They waged a war on earth, somewhat similar to what we Autobots and Decepticons are doing now- except they wanted to escape Earth, not clai-"

He was disrupted by the screen flickering. It then shut down completely.

Ratchet uttered a soft groan. Raf got up to get his computer to fix the monitor.

"**So what do we do?**" Bumblebee bleeped to Optimus, looking up.

Optimus looked deep in thought. He snapped his attention back to the present.

"We will wait." Optimus said, and he turned to Ratchet. "What were the coordinates of the incident?" he questioned.

Ratchet eyed Optimus curiously. "Are you saying you are going to confront the femme? Primus knows what will happen, Optimus!" he said exasperatedly.

"We both know that Bulkhead and Bumblebee were both out there. She could have reacted out of fear because she was outnumbered."

"Optimus, with all due respect..." Arcee cut in, "You are a considerable size to take on." Looking to Bulkhead, she questioned, "How tall was she?"

Bulkhead squinted his eyes in hard thought. "A little taller than you, but shorter than Bee." He said, glancing at Bumblebee. He nodded agreement.

Arcee looked at Optimus questioningly, as did the rest of the team.

He nodded. "Very well. Arcee, you shall confront the femme."

Arcee wasn't expecting this, but she nodded anyway.

"So... when does she go?" Jack asked, looking at Optimus.

Ratchet opened the GroundBridge to answer Jack's question. Arcee nodded and transformed, revving her engine and speeding off.

* * *

_Woot! Chapter one is a go!_

_so this is my first story... hehe... the plot might be a little weird, and maybe some stuff would be grammatically incorrect :Y_

_My OC is a predacon with a bit of praxian in her. If you don't know what a praxian is, basically, it's one of the 'races' on Cybertron. Distinct features include 'doorwings,' shorter than most bots etc. All i can say is that she is Praxian/Pred., saying anymore could spoil a lot. Her past, her name, origins, etc. might be revealed later on, but this is the first chapter, and I want to keep things mysterious :_

_I know i know, a pred changing into a mammal is weird, but my other option would've been like a velociraptor or some lizard. We don't need another Dinobot, and bobcat's are faster than lizards, so yeh._

_Just to let you peeps know, this is only a one-shot. It probably won't be updated anytime soon, since school is a major time eater for me. Although if you liked this chapter let me know how it sounds._

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
